


Toy

by Loupmont



Series: Modern Military AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Sylvix Week (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-22 09:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loupmont/pseuds/Loupmont
Summary: Sylvain is away on deployment, leaving a lonely Felix all by himself. A fill for two of the Sylvix prompts for Day 3: Modern and Letter.





	Toy

All day, Felix eagerly awaited the mail carrier while obsessively checking the package tracker app on his phone. Sylvain hadn't told him what he was going to get in the box that was arriving today, but he could count on it to be good, or at least passable.  
Felix missed Sylvain, who was stationed abroad with the military. Felix himself tried to get into the military, but a heart defect meant he couldn't pass the physical despite the fact that it didn't really affect him much. Even if he did, he would likely be separated from his husband anyway. He had to wait to see his love, no matter what.  
If there was one thing Felix was thankful for, he was thankful that Sylvain wasn't currently in an active warzone. His last tour was hell on both of them, and nearly sent Felix to the hospital with a heart attack.  
The last time a package came for Felix, Sylvain had sent some candies from the region where he had been stationed. Felix still had a couple of those candies left, not only because of his hatred of sweets but also his sentimentality. The package they came in smelled of Sylvain's cologne.  
Finally, the carrier came. He immediately threw open the door and grabbed for the package. He signed off on the forms that came with it, then the carrier took off.  
Eagerly scrambling to the kitchen, Felix launched at the packaging with a kitchen knife. The box was rather small, but size didn't matter much. His excitement could be compared to a child on their birthday.  
Finally, Felix got the package open. The first item was a letter, but it instructed him not to read it until he saw what else was in the package. He sat it aside. The next item was a shirt that smelled of Sylvain's sweat and his favourite soap, plus some aroma he couldn't quite place. Wrapped in the shirt was a rather lifelike silicone copy of Sylvain's cock and balls, wrapped with ribbon. He checked the box to see if there was anything else, but he saw nothing. He finally opened the letter.

\--

Dear Felix,

I won't be home for another three months, and I know that's killing you inside. I am so sorry. I look forward to being in your arms once more.  
Staying faithful to someone who is away from you must be really hard, and I wouldn't blame you if you took off with someone else right about now. But, I know that you would stay with me to the ends of the world, so I sent you something to help you release any tension.  
I got those photos you sent to me. Those were delicious, and I relieve myself to them every night. I sent you a shirt that I wore while I jacked off. I believe a little something got on it. The sight of you spreading your ass while wearing that black thong drained my balls in an instant.  
I was able to find a nice little kit in the sex shop near the base, which I used to make a dildo for you. I used those photos to get myself hard enough to make the mold. Think of me while you use it, smell my used shirt, pretend that I'm there and you're riding me. Soon, the real thing will be at your doorstep.

Love,  
Sylvain

\--

Felix blushed, remembering the three photos he sent to Sylvain. He hired an erotic photographer to help set the scenes and take the photos. It was not the first time the erotic photographer worked for an eager military spouse.  
Grabbing the dildo and shirt, Felix ascended the stairs to the master bedroom. He opened up the drawer on his side of the bed, finding a bottle of warming water-based lubricant. Liberally applying the gel to the dildo, Felix laid back on the bed. He undid his pants and kicked them off the bed. He squeezed more of the lube into his hand and applied it to his sensitive ring. The warm tingle spread out from his ass and through his body, causing him to relax.  
"Sylvain…I'm ready, my love."  
Felix teased his hole with the tip of the toy, pushing it in halfway down the head and pulling it back out. Remembering Sylvain's words, Felix started to get hard. Hungrily, he pushed the toy inside further until the head popped past the tight ring. He stroked his cock with his free hand, continuing to push the dildo further inside until the whole shaft was inside him. He left it inside him like that while he pumped his dick.  
"Oh Sylvain…please…fuck me…"  
Felix started moving the dildo in and out. He let go of his cock so he could reach for the shirt, which he draped over his nose.  
"This…this is what a man smells like."  
He again stroked his cock while fucking himself with his new toy. It took him very little time to be consumed by a powerful climax. He practically screamed his partner's name as he shot his load over his stomach and chest. As he came down, he cuddled up to the shirt and gave it a good sniff.  
"Thank you, Sylvain..."


End file.
